


Alpha, Beta, Gamma

by firefly (firefly63)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Two Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly63/pseuds/firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little piece set in Joe Lawson's Two-Blood universe. Set after Charlotte Hill's "Country of the Heart" and before Lethe's "Letting in the Jungle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, Beta, Gamma

Originally Posted: 08/22/2003  
Rating: NC17

* * *

Vin eyed the huge, stalking silver wolf with a mixture of amusement and caution. Buck's posture and intent gaze informed him that play was far from the Two-Blood's mind. Vin laughed a little nervously, holding his ground. He sensed no danger from Buck, but he didn't quite know what to make of this. 

He'd come out to Chris' that morning with supplies, wood rails, and fence posts, and had stayed to help Chris and Buck enlarge the corral. They'd worked steadily for several hours, breaking only for water and lunch. As the sun dipped into late afternoon, Buck had called it quits, stripped, and morphed to wolf, leaving Chris and Vin to work on the corral alone. Buck had just yipped happily at Chris' mostly idle threats and Vin's disgusted taunts. Despite being left to the work themselves, it wasn't long before Buck's silly antics had them chuckling. 

Chris finally decided they needed coffee and had disappeared inside his shack. Vin leaned against the fence rail to watch Buck's lupine frolicking. Moments after Chris was out of sight, the teasing glint in Buck's eyes dropped, and he began a slow stalk toward Vin. Vin's amusement quickly tempered with wariness and he moved toward the shack. He was forced to stop when Buck growled softly and stepped between him and his goal. 

"What're ya up to, Buck? Making Chris 'n me work while you cavort 'round in the grass ain't enough fun fer ya?" The wolf grinned briefly, and began a slow stalking circle. Two-Blood or no, it was instinctive for Vin to turn with him, to keep an eye on the predator.

It was a moment before Vin realized Buck's circle was getting smaller. He took a half step toward the cabin. Another soft growl halted him. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"Buck?"

The wolf stopped circling and began to advance on him. Vin held his ground, his heart beginning to pound. It wasn't fear exactly, but it was disconcerting. Buck continued to come closer, slow step by slow step. Vin's lips parted as his breath sped up. Just when he thought he was going to have to move, Buck changed and had both hands in his hair and lips locked to his before he knew what was happening. Buck's tongue thrust deep into his mouth, threatening to devour his tonsils. His head was held firmly under the assault. When Buck drew away a few moments later, Vin was gasping. Before he could recover though, Buck was kissing and nibbling at the corners of his mouth, nose, chin, and neck. The loving assault was making him tremble with need.

Some small corner of his mind was aware enough to throw up a caution, and he pressed his palms against Buck's bare chest.

"Buck, stop," he protested breathlessly. "Y'know what I--"

"Shh," Buck breathed, still nibbling gently at his mouth.

"You 'n Chris need ta--"

"Shh," Buck breathed again. "It's all right."

Buck's hands had released his head and were working at divesting him of his hide jacket. Vin tried protesting again, but was gently shushed once more. Vin was rapidly losing the will to protest as Buck slid his braces from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once more he tried, but again Buck stopped him. As his shirt fell to the ground and he felt Buck's bare skin against his, a groan of pleasure tumbled from him. Coherent thought fled and he gave himself up to the heady sensations Buck's mouth and tongue elicited. 

He ran fingertips over Buck's flanks and sides, moving inward to cup and tweak Buck's nipples. All the while he moaned and murmured in pleasure as Buck kissed and plundered his mouth.

New hands ghosted over his waist. New lips and tongue on his neck. New presence at his back. He pulled away from Buck's mouth and turned his head. Chris' smoky green eyes met his startled gaze from behind him. Chris smiled. That beautiful, gentle expression took Vin's breath away all on its own. He canted his glance down over his shoulder. Chris was as naked as Buck, his cock heavy with arousal. When he looked back up into Chris' face, the green eyes held a question. Vin nodded, not quite aware of licking his lips. Chris smiled again and leaned in to capture his mouth.

Only as their lips parted did Vin become aware that Buck's nuzzling had stopped. He turned back to find the taller man watching them with tenderness. He smiled at Vin and bent to kiss him, then Buck leaned over his shoulder and he and Chris kissed, pressing Vin between them. Instead of feeling trapped by the closeness, Vin felt he belonged. Chris and Buck separated and turned their attention to Vin. While Buck plundered his mouth and nibbled one side of his neck, Chris lapped and nibbled at the other side and kissed his shoulder while gentle, calloused hands skimmed his back, making him shiver. Buck's fingers tweaked his nipples, and he whimpered. Hands from behind covered those cupping his chest, flattening the palms to his sensitized nipples. He arched and groaned in response. The heat was almost searing. Soft moans and whimpers escaped in panting breaths as those loving hands and lips caressed him. His cock was achingly hard and trapped near pain inside his pants. The hands from behind ghosted down his taut belly and came to rest on the fastenings. The hands in front trailed down his chest and fell away, and he cried out in dismay.

"Shh, he ain't goin' anywhere," Chris murmured in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Vin gasped breathlessly at that contact. He tried to relax into the embrace behind him, trembling with want and need, and a bit of trepidation. His right calf was tapped. He lifted his leg, trusting in Chris' support, and his boot was tugged off. He glanced down and blinked. Buck was kneeling in front of him, head bent as he concentrated on removing Vin's boots. Vin licked his lips, wishing, knowing that if Buck would look up, his mouth would be within range of Vin's proudly jutting cock. Only as that thought surfaced did Vin realize Chris had succeeded in opening his pants. Obediently he lifted his other foot and Buck tugged that boot off. Chris quickly slid his pants off his hips and down his legs. He lifted his feet once again, and the pants were gone. 

The hands from behind were caressing him again, Chris' mouth traveling a wet trail from the point of his shoulder, up his neck, and to his jaw, where he paused to tug gently on his ear with his teeth, then rimmed the shell. Vin gasped and trembled. Hands and a mouth were caressing his thighs and lower torso, too. They clasped and kneaded his buttocks, gently spreading his cheeks and Chris' cock slipped in and nestled in the valley there. Chris moaned softly in his ear. Vin licked his lips and panted. Never had he experienced such tenderness, felt such love.

Vin cried out when his rampant cock was engulfed in wet heat. The hands from behind calmed him, Chris' whisky soft voice murmured reassurances. Vin turned his head and tried to capture Chris' mouth. Chris obliged him, their tongues playing tango for a moment, then Vin dragged his mouth away and glanced down. Buck's blue eyes full of love, tenderness, and laughter met his, all the while Buck sucked him. Vin's breath came in shuddering gasps as he watched his cock disappear and reappear from Buck's mouth. Oh, Jesus. He began to rock his hips slightly, unable to hold still any longer. Buck held his hips, but only to guide him. The slight movement set up a pleasant glide friction of Chris' cock between his ass cheeks. He whimpered at the tingling sensations, and Chris moaned again softly.

He turned his head and was immediately rewarded with Chris' mouth. He raised one arm to lay a trembling hand on Chris' head, his other reached to touch Buck's. He felt himself getting close, and whimpered a protest. He wasn't ready. The mouth stopped, and he whimpered louder, afraid it would draw away entirely. It didn't, but gentle, sure fingers applied pressure to his sac. The imminent climax passed, and he sighed. Buck drew away, chuckling softly when Vin voiced an unhappy growl. Buck licked up the underside of his cock and kissed the tip, then sat back on his haunches, smiling up at Vin.

The haze lifted for a moment, and he gazed down at Buck. Vin wondered fleetingly what they looked like; Chris white and golden against his own bronze. Then teeth tugged gently at his ear, and he was lost in sensation again. Gentle pressure on his shoulders and he was folding his knees and kneeling in front of Buck. Still smiling, Buck reached out to cup his cheek. Vin leaned into the caress, smiling himself. Buck knelt forward and kissed him, long and deep. He grasped Vin's shoulders and slowly pulled him forward until Vin was on his hands and knees. Buck captured his lips in another lingering kiss, then knelt up to meet Chris' lips over his back.

Vin glanced over his shoulder and met Chris' smoky gaze as they parted. Chris grinned. Vin's attention was drawn back to Buck as the man began to lick and nibble at his exposed neck. Vin shivered, remembering the bite he'd left on Buck's own neck the night they'd formed the Pack. Buck chuckled again, seeming to know what he was thinking. Buck scooted closer and sat back on his haunches. Vin eagerly took the invitation and began lapping at the heavy, dark erection placed within easy reach. Just as he took the tip of Buck's cock into his mouth, two cool, slick fingers slid into him. He gasped at the unexpected intrusion, then moaned in pleasure as those fingers almost immediately found the pleasure spot inside him.

Warm, wet kisses made their way over his back, while the fingers scissored and worked inside him, opening him. Other fingers carded through his long hair. A hand rested lightly on his hip. A tongue licked up his spine, bowing his back in surprise. He gave a strangled yelp and shuddered at the wonderful shivery sensation. A large, gentle hand cupped the back of his neck and guided him back to Buck's erection. That tongue lapped and teased over the expanse of his back and spine, eliciting more shivers and whimpers. Vin was trembling, near overload, barely aware that there were now three fingers inside him, working, stretching.

He lapped and sucked hungrily at the cock before him, rocking his hips as much as possible back onto the penetrating fingers. He was near mindless from the pleasure being wrought on him. The fingers left his body, and he whimpered. Hands soothed him, gentled him, he didn't know whose, maybe both of them.

"Shh," Chris' whispered, "I'm coming in." 

And there it was. The blunt, smooth head of Chris' cock nudged, pressed, and slid inside. Vin sighed, humming around his mouthful as Chris slowly, inexorably filled him. Chris groaned deeply and came to rest over Vin's back, his cock buried to the balls in Vin's ass. Buck shifted, not enough to dislodge Vin. Which was good, because he was unwilling to give up his treat. Buck shared a deep kiss with Chris. Vin remained still, even when the pressure of being filled threatened to become too much. He loved the feel of Chris' cock deep inside him and didn't want to give it up any too soon. The kiss ended and that warm wet tongue once more painted up his spine, making him shudder and moan, and Chris began to move. Slowly, gently, Chris rocked, his cock never withdrawing more than an inch. Vin shivered as Chris began to suckle on the ridge of one shoulder blade, then moved to the knob at the top of his spine. Buck continued to card his hair and occasionally ghosted a finger over his cheek, while Vin licked and nibbled Buck's cock.

Chris' strokes began to lengthen. Vin opened his mouth wide and swallowed Buck whole. His reward was a strangled gasp. He would have grinned if he could have. Vin fell in rhythm with Chris' thrusts, loving the deep, powerful strokes. He bobbed and sucked Buck's cock, thrusting back on Chris' cock. The lips left his back, and Chris and Buck were kissing, with him pinned between them. He thrilled at the sensation of being suspended between these two powerful males who loved him. Two hands wrapped simultaneously around his aching, weeping, neglected cock, and Vin gave a garbled yell, bucking wildly in their hold. The hands were like hot brands, and he exploded into orgasm, taking Buck, then Chris with him. Everything went black.

When Vin opened his eyes, he was sprawled on the ground. His nose was buried in Buck's groin, and judging by the feel, Chris' cock was still buried in his ass. Fingers were still carding through his hair, other fingers were tracing up and down his side. Vin moved his head just a fraction and blinked up into the smiling visage of Buck leaning over him.

"Hey there, pard," Buck said softly.

Vin smiled, and turned his head a little more to see Chris pressed behind him, leaning over his shoulder. His expression was a mixture of concern and tenderness.

"You all right?" Chris' asked.

Vin worked his tongue, and finally croaked, "Reckon better 'n all right."

"See, Chris, what'd I tell ya?"

Chris grinned, conceding with a nod. Laying a hand on Vin's hip, he carefully withdrew his softening cock. "You scared the hell out of us, Vin, when you collapsed like that. Never had anybody black out on me before."

Vin sighed at the loss of that intimate contact. He still felt pleasantly lethargic. "Ain't ever had cause to b'fore. How long was I out?"

"A minute 'r two is all," Buck answered. "The way y' dropped, I was surprised y' didn't bite it off."

Vin turned his face and got an eyeful of Buck's penis. "Didn't hurt ya, did I?"

"For a wonder, no. Not even so much as a pinch." Buck grinned.

While he was out of it, Buck had shifted from his haunches. Now, he sat with his legs crossed. Vin rolled to his back, leaving his head in the cradle of Buck's lap. He reached out to the two men, and was gratified when Chris clasped his forearm and Buck laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Buck for a long moment, then swiveled his gaze to Chris.

"I'm Gamma."

Buck shook his head. "No, I figure you're Beta."

"Might sometimes, but I's declarin' Gamma. I won't be put 'tween you when it comes t' the bond."

Buck glanced at Chris. Chris smiled. "Reckon I know that, now, Vin. And you won't be. But if the situation calls for it, I expect you t' take charge."

"Ever known me not to?"

Buck chuffed. Chris' smile widened into a grin. "Nope, can't say that I have." Buck leaned over and kissed him. Vin returned the kiss with interest, then accepted an equally loving kiss from Chris.

Vin eyed his two lovers as they straightened. "This mean you're always gonna gang up on me?"

"Oh, I figure mosta the time we'll be gangin' up on Buck," Chris said, his eyes crinkling.

"Might I could live with that, then." He grinned up at the delighted mustached face.

"C'mon, lazy bones, get up. The ground's too damn hard," Chris said, beginning to get to his feet.

"Ground's not hard, yer just gettin' old," Vin replied, accepting the assist from Chris as he got to his own feet.

Chris glared, but Vin only grinned. "I'm feelin' too good ta shoot ya, but one of these days, Tanner. One of these days."

"But not t'day," Vin said.

Chris' face softened into a fond smile, and he leaned over to capture Vin's lips in a tender kiss. Buck cupped his head, and kissed him as well. Chris wrapped an arm around each of them, shared a kiss with Buck, then another with Vin. Then, looking deeply into Vin's eyes, Chris whispered, "No, not today. Not ever."

Vin dipped his head, flushing with pleasure. He'd never had this before. Never had anyone care enough to give him what he craved; unconditional love. Not since his ma.

Buck gathered him up in a hug, kissing him again, tenderly. "C'mon, pard, let's go take a dip in the stream. Get some a the dirt and grass stains off."

"Reckon I kin do that," Vin agreed.

With their Alpha between them, Vin and Buck headed for the creek. They grinned at each other when a proprietary hand gripped both their asses. They glanced at Chris. He was grinning wolfishly. 

"From now on, these are mine." And he squeezed the globes he held.

Laughter erupted.

"If'n you can catch 'em, ol' man," Vin taunted. With that, Vin and Buck took off at a run. Chris was close behind and quickly gaining.

Vin shouted for the shear joy of what he'd found with these men. Life would never be the same again, and he loved it. He was part of a family, part of a Pack, claiming a Two-Blood for a brother. Now, finally, he had been claimed by his Alpha, by Chris. His place within the Pack was established. Life was good.

fin

* * *

Feedback always appreciated! Email [firefly@skeeter63.org](mailto:firefly@skeeter63.org)


End file.
